bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid Destroyer
Dragonoid Destroyer is Fusion Dragonoid's Mechtogan Destroyer in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is 's Mechtogan Destroyer. Information Description Reference Card The first time you activate Dragonoid Destroyer, either place Aerogan on any Gate Card without a Bakugan on it, or raise your Dragonoid Destroyer G-Power by 100 for this battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, Dragonoid Destroyer arrived and showed that he can talk. He was able to defeat Coredegon, Slycerak, Mandibor, and Exostriker. He was referred to as a Mechtogan and was summoned as one. Dragonoid Destroyer appeared again in Wiseman Cometh, where he fought against the Nonet Bakugan and Mechtavius Destroyer. He was also able to perform a dual launcher attack with Jaakor and Reptak. He reappeared in Gunz Blazing, where he helped Reptak defeat Tremblar. He appears again in Countdown to Doomsday, fighting against Mechtavius Destroyer. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer unleashed all of it's powers. He recovered in The Eve of Extermination, and it was discovered that he had 30% of his power untouched. He used 20% to make Flytris and Thorak for Radizen and Jaakor, but he still has 10% unused. He appeared Jump to Victory where he fought against Volkaos . Dragonoid Destroyer also performed a dual launch attack with Reptak and Aerogan . ;Abilities *'Force Cannon Fire' (Force Cannon): *'Earth Revolver': *'Cross Gear Shield': *'Hyper Cross Cannon' Game Dragonoid Destroyer comes with two projectile missiles, one Aquos Baku Sky Raider named Aerogan, the Destroyer Base Battle Suit, and one Pyrus Commandix Dragonoid. It is a support piece that is played from your unused pile once you rolled and activated Commandix Dragonoid on a Gate Card. The hub has 200 Gs or 300 Gs. Trivia *In the anime, there are only certain Bakugan other than Drago who are compatible to Dragonoid Destroyer; for example, Aerogan, Jaakor and Reptak are compatible where as Radizen is not. *Dragonoid Destroyer's shoulder plates look quite similar to that of Zenthon. *According to an official picture of it which included a reference card, Dragonoid Destroyer, with Aerogan and Commandix Dragonoid, will be usable in game and "activated" during a battle. Gallery Anime Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.55.48 PM.JPG Wise19.PNG|Dragonoid Destroyer about to declare a jumping attack Wise18.PNG|Dragonoid Destroyer putting Reptak and Jaakor into the launcher Wise17.PNG|Dragonoid Destroyer (closed) Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.36.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.37.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.39.00 PM.JPG|Dragonoid Destroyer using Earth Revolver Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.40.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-02 at 8.40.43 PM.JPG|Dragonoid Destroyer charging to use Force Cannon Fire Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 7.52.05 PM.JPG|Dragonoid Destroyer saying Drago to go inside the hub Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 8.02.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 8.02.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 7.57.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 7.55.56 PM.JPG|Dragonoid Destroyer about to use Force Cannon Fire Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 7.54.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-29 at 1.21.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.46.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.24 PM.JPG|Dragonoid Destroyer holding Tremblar Screen Shot 2011-10-30 at 11.47.46 PM.JPG Game File:Ny13.png Ny14.png|The back of the packaging, showing it's many features. DragonoidDestroyer009.jpg|actual back of packaging Ny21.png Ny20.png Patryk jan Cesarz.jpg DragonoidDestroyerLegit.png DragonoidDestroyer ConceptArt.png DragonoidDestroyer_BA5108-RE-SM-GBL_1a.jpg|Dragonoid Destroyer Reference Card ballformtd.png|Reference Card DragonoidDestroyer_packaged.jpg|Dragonoid Destroyer set (packaged) Dragonoid Destroyer Closed.PNG|Dragonoid Destroyer (Closed) DragonoidDestroyer004.jpg DragonoidDestroyer002.jpg DragonoidDestroyer003.jpg DragonoidDestroyer001.jpg|200 Gs AquosAerogan03.jpg AquosAerogan02.jpg AquosAerogan01.jpg PyrusCommandixDragonoid006.jpg Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Weapons Category:Mechtogan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechtogan Destroyers Category:Characters